jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Peacock
Gary Peacock (born May 12, 1935, in Burley, Idaho) is an American jazz double-bassist.class=artist|id=p7304|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic video:Acoustic Bass by Gary Peacock After military service in Germany, in the early sixties he worked on the west coast with Barney Kessel, Bud Shank, Paul Bley and Art Pepper, then moved to New York. He worked there with Bley, the Bill Evans Trio (with Paul Motian), and Albert Ayler's trio with Sunny Murray. There were also some live dates with Miles Davis, as a temporary substitute for Ron Carter. Peacock spent time in Japan in the late 1960s, abandoning music temporarily and studying Zen philosophy. After returning to the United States in 1972, he studied Biology at the University of Washington in Seattle, and taught music theory at Cornish College of the Arts from 1976 to 1983. In 1983 he joined Keith Jarrett's "Standards Trio" with Jack DeJohnette (the three musicians had previously recorded Tales of Another in 1977 for ECM Records, under Peacock's leadership). Among the trios albums are [[Standards (Jarrett album)|''Standards, Vol. 1'' and Standards, Vol. 2]] and Standards Live. He was previously married to fellow musician Annette Peacock. Discography As leader * Tales of Another (ECM, 1977) * December Poems (ECM; 1978) with Jan Garbarek * Shift in the Wind (ECM; 1980) with Art Lande, Eliot Zigmund * Voice from the Past - Paradigm (ECM, 1981) with Tomasz Stanko, Jan Garbarek, Jack DeJohnette * Guamba (ECM, 1987) with Palle Mikkelborg, Jan Garbarek, Peter Erskine * Oracle (ECM, 1993) with Ralph Towner * Just So Happen (Postcards Records, 1994) with Bill Frisell * A Closer View (ECM, 1995 1998) with Ralph Towner As sideman With Albert Ayler *''Spiritual Unity'' (ESP-Disk, 1964) With Paul Bley *''Paul Bley with Gary Peacock'' (ECM, 1970) *''In the Evenings Out There'' (ECM, 1991) *''Not Two, Not One'' (ECM, 1998) With Bill Connors *''Of Mist and Melting'' (ECM, 1977) With Marilyn Crispell *''Nothing Ever Was, Anyway: Music of Annette Peacock'' (ECM, 1997) *''Amaryllis'' (ECM, 2000) * Azure (ECM, 2013) With Don Ellis *''Essence'' (Pacific Jazz, 1962) With Bill Evans *''Trio 64'' (Verve, 1963) With Clare Fischer *''First Time Out'' (Pacific Jazz, 1962) *''Surging Ahead'' (Pacific Jazz, 1962) With Keith Jarrett *''Standards, Vol. 1'' (ECM, 1983) *''Standards, Vol. 2'' (ECM, 1983) *''Changes'' (ECM, 1983) *''Standards Live'' (ECM, 1985) *''Still Live'' (ECM, 1986) *''Changeless'' (ECM, 1987) *''Standards in Norway'' (ECM, 1989) *''Tribute'' (ECM, 1989) *''The Cure'' (ECM, 1990) *''Bye Bye Blackbird'' (ECM, 1991) *''At the Deer Head Inn'' (ECM, 1992) *''Keith Jarrett at the Blue Note'' (ECM, 1994) *''Tokyo '96'' (ECM, 1996) *''Whisper Not'' (ECM, 1999) *''Inside Out'' (ECM, 2000) *''Mostly Martha'' (ECM, 2001) *''Yesterdays'' (ECM, 2001) *''Always Let Me Go'' (ECM, 2001) *''My Foolish Heart'' (ECM, 2001) *''The Out-of-Towners'' (ECM, 2001) *''Up for It'' (ECM, 2002) With Don Pullen * New Beginnings (Blue Note, 1988) With John Surman *''Adventure Playground'' (ECM, 1991) With Ralph Towner *''City of Eyes'' (ECM, 1988) With Mal Waldron *''First Encounter'' (RCA Victor (Japan), 1971) With Tony Williams *''Life Time'' (Blue Note, 1964) Filmography Film ;Composer ;Performer ;Soundtrack Television ;Performer References External links * Gary Peacock on ECM Records * Category:Bassists